


HANA

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 罚你妈的站啊，快跑！
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 4





	HANA

**Author's Note:**

> *花
> 
> *98line 蛙熊／建雄
> 
> *ONEUS 李建熙 x 吕焕雄
> 
> *看完初舞台后兴奋了五小时不过脑产物

怎么办——要迟到了！

明明特地上了三个闹钟，结果还是沦落到在路上狂奔，吕焕雄觉得自己也真是倒霉。就该料到自己的慢性子，早上半个小时的闹钟的！

这样下去要赶不上入学式了。期待了两个月把花别在胸前的瞬间，却只能在那一刻在礼堂外呆呆站着吗。

看到了！是校门！希望的曙光！吕焕雄用尽全力冲进校园，顾不上抬头看大路两边盛开的花树，只顾闷头向前跑。但他又因为跑得过猛而重心不稳，一个没站住，在拐弯的时候以手与头要同时落地的姿势往地上摔下去。

“呃啊——！”

吕焕雄已经做好了摔到脸手破皮的准备，但他既没感到地面的冲击感又没觉得痛，而是被一个陌生的力量拽住了手腕。

“再着急也要小心点啊！”

吕焕雄意识到自己被拉住，猛地回过头去看到底是谁做了这样一件大善事。出现在他眼前的是一张完全陌生的脸，看制服是同届的样子，吕焕雄因为尴尬的位置和状态没办法准确看出对方的身高，不过肯定比他高好多，明明是同年生！而且还长得这么清秀好看，一定是在学校里走几步路都有女孩子递情书的类型，而自己被这样一个人救了！

可恶！吕焕雄只想对方快点松手让自己赶紧离开，而且他不也是新来的吗？不着急参加入学式的吗？

只是对方完全没有要松手的意思，笑得还很开心。

“你也是新生啊！我叫李建熙。一会儿一起罚站吧！”

一瞬间吕焕雄感觉自己的时间被凝固了。

“…罚你妈的站啊，快跑！”

结果还是到晚了。

吕焕雄站在礼堂门口气到要晕过去。都怪李建熙！站定了才发现他居然比自己要高出一个头都不止，而且此时此刻这个人居然还看起来很无所谓！为什么会有这么没心没肺的人啊？吕焕雄不禁担心起自己的大学生活，以这样的事情开始真的不会出问题吗。

“其实…”李建熙看吕焕雄气鼓鼓的样子，犹豫着开口，“其实我早就料到今天我会迟到…”

吕焕雄更无语了，这是你要拉上我一起的理由吗？

“所以…我在来之前做了一个带花的名牌给自己备用，而且觉得，可能会有有缘人和我一起在门口傻站着吧，所以多做了一个。”

李建熙从自己的衣兜掏出了一个名牌：“只不过上面没有字…给你！”

吕焕雄呆住了。

他长达十二年的校园生活里的确没见过像李建熙这样神奇的男子。带着一种不可思议的心情，他从李建熙手里拿过这朵花。明明被放在兜里好久了，却还舒展得像还正在树上绽放的花一样。

“啊…谢谢你。”

“还有，刚才生你的气，对不起。”

“诶，你刚才原来是在生我的气吗？”

“…对不起，我自己的。”

站在门口听着礼堂里隐隐传来的喧闹声，吕焕雄忽然觉得，这个叫李建熙的同届生好像并没有让自己那么生气。

李建熙低下头看了看自己的花，想着幸好多准备了一朵。


End file.
